QaF's revival 03 Retrouvailles
by Sunshined
Summary: Brian est en route pour New York...


-« Ok Brian.

-Sans toi, Michael. Je dois y aller seul.

-Je comprends. »

Brian raccompagna donc Mikey à la porte et la referma doucement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Une fois close, Brian s'y adossa et pris une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Malgré sa volonté apparente, Brian rechignait encore à se décider. Baissant les yeux, il cachait un certain mal-être, une peur inconsciente. D'entraver, de se faire du mal, de lui faire du mal. Puis Brian en eût assez. Il puisa en lui la force d'avancer. Il leva les yeux, marcha jusqu'à à son lit. Brian se mis à poil et avança jusqu'à la douche. Une fois entré, l'eau chaude se répandit sur sa plastique, comme léchant sensuellement sa silhouette. Brian secoua vivement la tête, ébouriffant ainsi ses cheveux. L'eau s'arrêta. Brian, comme lavé de ses faiblesses, sortit. Il chopa une serviette et se sécha vigoureusement afin de renforcer son apaisement. Alors qu'il marcha, presque nonchalamment, vers son lit, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. C'était Cynthia.

« -Allô Brian ? Brown Athletics a appelé, ils veulent savoir quand leur campagne publicitaire sera prête ?

- Dis-leur que je ne peux pas finir leur projet pour le moment. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

- Mais Brian !

-Cynthia, fais-le. Point barre. »

Brian raccrocha, fermement décidé à ne laisser rien ni personne le gêner dans ses retrouvailles avec Justin. Il avança vers la commode est en sortit un boxer, un jean, un débardeur et un veste en cuir.

« -On va se la jouer soft sur ce coup-là » Dit-il. Une fois ses formes recouvertes, Brian choppa ses clés de bagnole et aussi un plan de route conduisant à Sunshine qui l'avait laissé avant son départ. Ce dernier savait donc qu'il finirait par le rejoindre… Brian reprit : « -Alors les clés, le plan…Je suis prêt.» Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'embarquer avec lui de quoi se changer, pensant que tout ceci serait réglé en peu de temps. Brian se dirigea vers la porte en acier, l'ouvrit et la ferma brusquement. Cette barrière semblait lui être désormais devenue comme une protection derrière laquelle défilaient de nombreux souvenirs passés ensemble, entre joie et peine, entre sourires et larmes... Dans l'ascenseur, Il vit revivre sous ses yeux ses tout premiers moments passés avec son ange, un coup d'un soir qui à débarqué dans sa vie et qui s y est accrochée. Brian sentait de nouveau Justin trembler derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cet inconnu aurait pu lui faire. Le baiser ou le tuer, les deux peut-être, Justin s'en foutait. Il voulait juste être avec lui. Rien d'autre. Un choc sortit Brian de sa rêverie : L'ascenseur s'était arrêté. Rez-de-chaussée d'une voie incertaine. Route d'un retour improbable. Dieu seul savait qu'elle en serait l'issue… Brian passa encore du chaud au froid. Il frissonna, mais pas seulement à cause de l'air. Dans la vitre se reflétait toujours son visage, mais cette fois-ci on y lisait plus de l'incertitude que de la tristesse… Il traça jusqu'à sa fuckmobile, ses pas raisonnant dans la rue vide. Il sortit la clé et ouvrit la portière qui claqua. Brian était perdu entre un sentiment de détermination et une peur qui l'irritait. Avant de démarrer, il remarqua un objet tombé par terre. Un pinceau que Sunshine avait du oublié quand il le ramenait des Beaux-Arts. Il le ramassa et le fourra dans la boite à gants, face au siège vide sur lequel Justin s'asseyait d'habitude. Le regard de Brian s y attarda brièvement avant que ce dernier ne fasse démarrer sa voiture de collection, faisant rugir le moteur. On pouvait être aveuglé par les phares qui transpercèrent de lumière une route quelque peu noire pour lui. Une main sur le frein à main et l'autre sur le volant, le regard au loin, Brian partit enfin.

Dans le rétroviseur, il vit son quartier s'éloigner, jusqu'à disparaître. Devant lui, un autre paysage naquit. Nouveau panorama, terrain inconnu : Brian avait quitté Pittsburgh. Alors que les roues léchaient âprement l'asphalte, une fine pluie, du crachin, se mis à tomber. Les gouttes naissaient du Ciel et mourraient sur la Terre, inéluctablement. Celles qui s'abattaient sur la voiture se traînaient contre les vitres, barrière de verre, formant ainsi des fils liquides pour elles aussi finir par mourir. La pluie pleurait pour Brian. Et il le savait. Il s'en réjouissait même car il ne voulait plus se torturer entre sa peine et sa joie de, de quoi ? De retrouver son amant, de savourer de nouveau son âme ? Il allait bientôt le savoir. Brian était déterminé à rejoindre Justin. Puis peu à peu, la pluie cessa et c'est alors qu'un arc-en-ciel aux sublimes couleurs apparu. Il était très clair et Brian dû plisser les yeux pour le distinguer parmi les nuages qui le chatouillait. De la transparence en vint une opacité, toutefois douce. Perdu entre la caresse et la brillance de ce qu'il voyait, Brian se laissa surprendre à penser que c'était un signe comme si son ange battait des ailes, là-haut dans le ciel. «Je deviens dingue» Dit-il. Et il accéléra de plus belle. Perdu dans sa rêverie, Brian n'avait pas vu le temps passer et voyait la nuit tomber peu à peu sur la route et aussi sur lui-même. C'était l'hiver et un froid vint s'immiscer en lui. Brian frissonna et serra un peu plus fort le volant, comme s'il voulait lutter contre cette sensation.

Alors que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus sombre et que des crocs liquides jonchaient ici et là le paysage, une ligne lumineuse se dessina. Telle une dentelle de lumière, elle déchira finement ce ciel sombre. « La civilisation, enfin ! » Balança Brian non mécontent d'être presque arrivé à destination. Après avoir traversé Jersey City, la fuckmobile pénétra le Lincoln Tunnel. Brian relu la carte et répéta à voix haute « 13 Queens Boulevard, dans le quartier de Sunnyside, 13 Queens Boulevard, dans le quartier de Sunnyside…» Encore un pont, un autre lien allait le mener à Sunshine. Brian était à Long Island City et son amant non plus très loin d'ici. Devant lui se croisaient les cabs et se dressaient, présomptueux, les sky-scrapers. Autant de symboles que le monde entier regardait de loin et que Brian n'avait qu'une rare occasion de voir et d'admirer. « Dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre ici…Quelle énergie cette ville ! « Murmura t-il. Brian ne savait pas si son souhait allait être pleinement exaucé ou bien s'il allait revenir en arrière. Seul ou accompagné ? Seul le temps lui dira. Kinney était arrivé. Enfin.

Contrairement aux tours qui semblaient le narguer du haut de leur grandeur, c'était devant un petit immeuble du style des années 70 que Brian s'était garé. Ce dernier remarqua que seules les fenêtres du dernier étage était éclairées. Il s y attarda quelques secondes et vit la silhouette d'un jeune homme se profiler. Ces formes lui étaient familières…Très familières même puisqu'il avait eut de nombreuses fois le plaisir de les caresser. Brian, inspira profondément afin de prendre son courage à deux mains en entra. A l'intérieur, pas de lumière, pas de boites aux lettres ni même de sonnettes, comme si la muse et les envies de créer du jeune homme n'avaient pas d'attaches et pouvaient traverser les murs, venir et partir à leurs guises. Seul une faible ampoule venait trahir cette pénombre. La cage d'escalier sentait le santal et la mire….Etrangement, ce breuvage olfactif emporta Brian qui montait les marches, encore et encore…C'est alors que de la musique succéda au silence de son enivrement. Du son alternatif qui devait sans douter l'aider à créer. Brian inspira et expira profondément avant de toquer à la fine porte en bois lourdement quadrillé de fer. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le visage de Justin magnifié par l'ombre portée de ses nombreuses bougies apparut dans l'encadrement. Il avait l'air quelque peu surpris par cette visite inopinée, bien que Brian lu au fond de son regard une certaine joie. Après un blanc presque pesant, le jeune homme lança : « Bonjour Brian. »


End file.
